Desearía Nunca Haberte Conocido Harry Potter
by HarryandGinny1996
Summary: "ONE SHOT" Ginny desea nunca haber conocido a Harry, cuando se va a dormir llega Lily Potter para mostrarles como hubiera sido su vida de no haberse conocido Harry y Ginny


_**DESEARIA NUNCA HABERTE CONOCIDO HARRY POTTER**_

En una casa del Valle de Godric una pareja discutía, Ginny Potter discutía con su marido Harry Potter sobre que le importaba mas su trabajo que ella

-¡TE IMPORTA MAS TU ESTUPID# TRABAJO QUE YO!-Gritaba Ginny Potter enojada

-Tu eres lo mas importante para mi-Dijo Harry Potter tranquilo

-¡NO SE NOTA, SIEMPRE PONES PRIMERO TU MALDITO TRABAJO!-Grito Ginny

-Tengo que atrapar a los mortifagos que quedan-Dijo Harry

-¡QUE NO TIENE EL MINISTERIO MAS AURORES, SOLO TIENEN A HARRY POTTER EL QUE DERROTO A VOLDEMORT, HOY ERA NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO DE CASADOS, PERO A TI TE IMPORTA MAS UNA MISION QUE TU ESPOSA!-Grito Ginny

-Ginny, tenia que ir a la misión, atrapamos a Dolohov-Dijo Harry-lo hago por que no quiero perderte

-¡SI PONES TU TRABAJO PRIMERO ME VAS A PERDER!-Grito Ginny

-Tengo que trabajar, las misiones son parte de mi trabajo-Dijo Harry

-¡SABES QUE!-Grito Ginny yéndose hacia su habitación-¡DESEARIA NUNCA HABERTE CONOCIDO HARRY POTTER!

Ginny se encerró en su habitación, estaba enojada con Harry por olvidar su aniversario de casados, después de una hora empezó a sentir sueño, quería olvidar toda la pelea, se metió a su cama para dormir, pasaron 20 minutos cuando despertó por un ruido, cuando abrió los ojos vio una luz que dejaba ver a una mujer pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda como los de Harry

-¿Lily?-Pregunto Ginny

-Hola Ginny-Dijo Lily sonriéndole a Ginny

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Ginny

-Estoy aquí por tu deseo, te mostrare la vida de Harry y tuya si no se hubieran conocido-Dijo Lily sentándose al lado de Ginny-Ya decidirás tu si quieres que se haga realidad el deseo, ¿Aceptas?

-Claro-Dijo Ginny, quería ver como iban a ser sus vidas de no haberse conocido

De repente todo comenzó a dar vueltas, cuando todo se calmo vio que estaban en King´s Cross, volteo a todos lados para ver si veía a Lily

-Acércate Ginny-Dijo Lily Viendo a un niño de 11 años pelo azabache de ojos verde esmeralda-Ustedes se vieron por primera ves aquí, en este universo donde nunca se conocieron Harry recibirá ayuda de otra persona-Dijo Lily, ambas vieron a Harry que se acercaba hacia una familia Muggle, cuando Ginny los vio bien reconoció a Hermione y sus padres-en este universo Hermione lo ayuda a entrar

_-Disculpe-Dijo Harry hacia la familia-¿Podría decirme como entrar al anden 9¾?_

_-Si, yo te ayudo-Dijo Hermione, agarrando la mano de Harry, comenzaron a correr hacia la pared, Harry cerró los ojos_

-Harry en este universo jamás se hizo el mejor amigo de Ron-Dijo Lily mientras era seguida por Ginny para entrar al anden 9¾-En este universo su mejor amigo es Neville Longbottom

_-Hola-Dijo Hermione hacia un niño que estaba buscando algo, cuando entraron a un compartimiento junto a Harry-¿Estas buscando algo?_

_-Si, mi sapo, siempre se me pierde-Dijo Neville-Por cierto soy Neville Longbottom_

_-Hermione Granger-Dijo Hermione_

_-Harry, Harry Potter-Dijo Harry nervioso, Neville lo vio asombrado_

-Es tan tierno-Dijo Ginny viendo con ternura a Harry, Lily sonrio

-En este universo Hermione jamás será amigo de Ron, desde un principio Ron molesta a Hermione por ser la mas inteligente-Dijo Lily

_-No se como puede ser amigo de Harry Potter, es una molestia-Dijo Ron a Dean y Seamus quienes rieron, Hermione empujo a Ron-Ves ya se dio cuenta que nadie le habla_

_-¡NO MOLESTES A HERMIONE DE NUEVO!-Grito Harry enojado mientras golpeaba a Ron en la cara_

-Mi hermano y Harry se odian-Dijo Harry

-Harry odia a tu Familia, primero porque Ron molestaba a Hermione, luego por la actitud pomposa de Percy y después porque estabas tu-Dijo Lily

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Ginny

-Te cayo mal Harry desde el principio por como trataba a Ron y empezaron ha insultarse hasta hechizarse-Dijo Lily

-Pero yo no soy así-Dijo Ginny

-Pero desde un principio creíste que Harry era una arrogante, que solo molestaba a tu hermano por diversión, decidiste molestarlo desde que lo viste por primera ve en el Callejón Diagon-Dijo Lily

-¿Y la piedra filosofal? ¿Qué paso con ella?-Pregunto Ginny

-La salvaron Neville, Hermione y Harry-Dijo Lily-Neville desde que se hizo el mejor amigo de Harry es como el Neville que conociste a partir de su Quinto curso

-Entonces por mi hermano Neville no se hizo valiente-Dijo Ginny

-No es por Ron, solo que al hacerse amigo de Harry empezó hacerse más valiente como cuando Harry lo ayudo en su quinto curso-Dijo Lily

-¿Y la cámara de los secretos? ¿Qué paso con eso?-Pregunto Ginny

-Lucius Malfoy te dio el Diario de Tom Riddle en tu primera ves que fuiste al Callejón Diagon para ir a Hogwarts, estabas discutiendo con Harry-Dijo Lily-mira, solo te digo que en este universo te enamoras de Draco Malfoy

-¡QUE!-Grito Ginny-Como que de Malfoy, si nos odiamos

-Pero en este universo te gusto por como trataba a Harry-Dijo Lily

_Gilderoy Lockhart le acababa de dar su colección de libros a Harry, el se iba a ir con Hermione cuando llegan Ron y Ginny_

_-Te gusta no Potter-Dijo Ginny-el famoso Harry Potter no puede entrar a una librería sin armar revuelo_

_-Cállate, no se quien eres-Dijo Harry_

_-Soy Ginny Weasley, pero jamás seré amigo de una escoria como tu-Dijo Ginny_

_-¿Quién quiere ser amigo de un Weasley-Dijo Draco que había llegado_

_-Somos mejores que tu Malfoy-Dijo Ron enojado_

_-Ustedes son una escoria-Dijo Draco_

_-Al igual que tu Malfoy-Dijo Harry-tu familia ya no sirve a Voldemort-Todos se estremecieron menos Harry y Hermione_

_-Eres muy valiente o muy tonto para decir el nombre del Señor Tenebroso-Dijo Lucius quien llego tras Draco, volteo a ver a Ginny y Ron-Ustedes deben ser los Weasley-Dijo mientras agarraba un libro del caldero de Ginny-siempre con cosas de segunda mano, su padre tuvo que vender su casa y a su madre para comprarles los libros-Dijo mientras le entregaba su libro a Ginny el libro, solo Harry se dio cuenta que le había entregado 2 libros-Toma niña, es lo mejor que tu padre te puede comprar, vámonos Draco_

-¿Entonces también abrí la Cámara aquí?-Pregunto Ginny, Lily asintió-¿Qué paso? ¿Nadie murió?

-Tenemos que ir a un lugar-Dijo Lily tomando la mano de Ginny para desaparecer, aparecieron en un cementerio, caminaron hasta una tumba, Ginny cuando la vio se quedo petrificada

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley**_

_**11 de Agosto de 1987 - 29 de Mayo de 1993**_

"_**Aquí descansa una niña llena de alegría, la mejor hija y hermana que existió, tu familia te recordara por siempre"**_

-Estoy muerta-Dijo Ginny con lágrimas viendo la tumba-¿Por qué?

-Como nunca te llevaste bien con Harry, Voldemort te hacia que lo insultaras mas, lo que te ayudo en tu universo a luchar contra Voldemort fue el amor que le tienes a Harry, Harry no llego a tiempo para salvarte-Dijo Lily-Voldemort regreso antes de lo que debía, no mato a Harry por que llego a tiempo Dumbledore para salvarlo, Ron culpo a Harry, creyó que Harry te había llevado a la cámara para matarte, poco tiempo después murió Molly

-Pero ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Ginny

-Murió por tristeza, había perdido a su única hija y lo de Ron por lo que se decía de Harry, que era el Heredero de Slytherin-Dijo Lily mientras agarraba a Ginny y desaparecer, llegando hacia una calle Muggle-Ahora estamos en la noche que Harry escapo cuando inflo a su tia

_-Ahora que hago-Se decía Harry-Hermione esta en Francia, no puedo llegar hasta Francia-Se quedo viendo hacia un lugar donde se veía un gran perro, saco la varita y apunto hacia el perro que se acercaba mas a Harry-Aléjate-Dijo, pero el perro se transformo en un hombre_

-Aquí Sirius fue declarado inocente, Harry ayudo a Sirius atrapar a Peter, hubo peleas por eso con Ron-Dijo Lily

-Entonces Sirius fue declarado inocente por no conocernos-Dijo Ginny

-La noche que Harry escapo de la casa de Petunia, Sirius iba acercarse hacia Harry, pero llego en Autobús Noctámbulo para llevarlo al Caldero Chorreante donde se reuniría con ustedes e impidió que le dijera toda la verdad, aquí como no tenia a donde ir, Sirius le dijo toda la verdad y Harry le creyó-Dijo Lily

_-¿Sirius Black?-Pregunto Harry-Aléjate, estoy armado_

_-No te voy hacer nada Harry-Dijo Sirius_

_-¿Cómo sabes como me llamo?-Dijo Harry_

_-Todo el mundo sabe tu nombre, pero yo se tu nombre por que te conozco desde que naciste, yo soy tu padrino, tu padre era mi mejor amigo como mi hermano-Dijo Sirius_

_-¿Por qué estuvo en la cárcel?-Pregunto Harry_

_-Por un crimen que no cometí, me culparon por traicionar a tus padres y matar a 12 muggles y a un mago, pero todo fue un plan de Peter Pettigrew, era nuestro mejor amigo y el traiciono a tus padres, se corto un dedo y se transformo en rata-Dijo Sirius-¿Me crees? ¿Necesito tu ayuda?_

_-Te creo, ya que de haber sido mentira no te expondrías así cuando me están buscando-Dijo Harry-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?_

_-Cuando estés en Hogwarts necesito que me consigas a una rata de un estudiante, creo que se llama Ron Weasley, necesito su rata, porque esa rata es Peter Pettigrew-Dijo Sirius_

_-Te ayudare, pero será difícil, ya que Ron me odia-Dijo Harry_

-¿Qué paso con el Torneo de los Tres Magos?-Pregunto Ginny

-Se realizo, lo del mundial también paso, Harry y Hermione fueron con Sirius al mundial, ninguno se quedo ni tu familia cuando lanzaron la Marca Tenebrosa, el torneo tuvo los mismos participantes, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory y Harry, paso lo mismo que en tu universo solo que Voldemort llevo a Harry para matarlo no para su regreso, en el baile Harry invito a Cho Chang quien acepto ir se hicieron novios a partir de ese día, Hermione la invito Viktor Krum quienes también se hicieron novios, Ron no fue al baile, ya que no estaba Harry para conseguirle pareja como en tu universo y Neville fue con Hannah Abbott, en este universo Fleur no se lleva bien con Bill, porque es amigo de Harry y ya que él odia a los Weasley ella también-Dijo Lily

-Entonces jamás conoció a Bill-Dijo Ginny, Lily asintió-¿Qué paso el siguiente año?

-Vamos, sígueme-Dijo Lily tomando la mano de Ginny y apareciendo de nuevo en el cementerio

_**Arthur Weasley**_

_**6 de Febrero de 1950 - 20 de Diciembre de 1995**_

"_**Aquí descansa en mejor padre y esposo que existió"**_

-Mi pa-padre mu-murió-Ginny rompió a llorar

-Como Harry no conoció a Arthur, Harry nunca tuvo el sueño donde Arthur era atacado por Nagini, Sirius aquí no murió, Harry nunca fue al Ministerio-Dijo Lily abrazando a Ginny

-Este universo es horrible-Dijo Ginny con lágrimas

-El sexto año de Harry fue igual, Harry termino su relación con Cho Chang, ya que Cho le rompió el corazón al dejarlo por Michael Corner, desde ese día Harry jamás volvió hacer el mismo era menos alegre y nunca volvió a creer en el amor, solo tenia tiempo para sus clases con Dumbledore y el Quidditch, cuando termino el sexto año, Harry se fue en busca de los Horrocrux junto a Hermione y Neville, destruyeron todos, Voldemort fue derrotado-Dijo Lily

-¿Harry es feliz?-Pregunto Ginny

-Sígueme, tenemos que ir a otro lugar-Dijo Lily mientras todo se volvía borroso, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Ginny vio una tumba que hizo que cayera al piso llorando

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**31 de Julio de 1980 – 2 de Mayo de 1998**_

"_**Para una mente bien preparada, la muerte es la siguiente aventura"**_

Ginny estaba llorando primero ella moría, luego su padre y después el amor de su vida

-¡NO!-Grito Ginny con lagrimas-Harry no, él debería ser feliz

-Cuando Harry fue a entregarse a Voldemort, decidió morir y quedarse con su familia, aquí en el mundo de los vivos Harry no tenia familia, ya que los Weasley son su única familia y en el mundo de los muertos nos tenia a Sirius, Remus quienes murieron en la batalla, también a James y a mi-Dijo Lily-esto es todo Ginny, tu decides, pero si aceptas vas a empezar desde el momento donde se supone que conociste a Harry olvidaras todo lo que tenga que ver con tu universo, ¿Aceptas nunca haber conocido a Harry o no?

-No-Dijo Ginny todavía con lagrimas-soy la mujer mas feliz al lado de Harry y si, tenemos nuestras discusiones como toda pareja, pero me ama y yo a él

-Todo estará como antes, tenle paciencia a Harry, solo quiere que estés ha salvo Ginny-Dijo Lily-recuerda que te ama, la prueba esta en tu vientre, ahora ve y dile la gran noticia

-¿Esto es real o es un sueño?-Pregunto Ginny

-Este es un sueño Ginny para mostrarte que ni Harry ni tu serian felices separados, Harry te demostró lo que es el amor y tu le enseñaste lo que es amar-Dijo Lily

-Gracias, por todo Lily-Dijo Ginny

-Gracias a ti Ginny, por hacer feliz a nuestro hijo-Dijo Lily mientras desaparecia

Cuando Ginny cerro los ojos y los volvió abrir se fijo que estaba en su habitación, salió de ella para buscar a Harry, no lo encontraba hasta que recordó que le gustaba ir a la tumba de sus padres para pensar, corrió hasta ella y ahí lo encontró rápido fue para abrazarlo

-Perdóname Harry, nunca desearía no haberte conocido, si no estas a mi lado me muero-Dijo Ginny con lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Harry

-No Ginny, perdóname a mi, se que soy un mal esposo-Dijo Harry también con lagrimas abrazando a su pelirroja

-No eres un mal esposo, eres el mejor esposo de todo el mundo, siempre me consientes y me das todo tu amor y serás el mejor padre del mundo también-Dijo Ginny

-¿Qué? ¿Ginny estas?-Pregunto Harry, Ginny asintió

-Estoy embarazada Harry, vamos a ser padres-Dijo Ginny llorando de felicidad, Harry la abrazo y le empezó a dar vueltas en el aire


End file.
